


Di quelle quattro volte in cui Poe Dameron ha dovuto spiegare le emozioni a Finn e di quella volta in cui non ce n'è stato bisogno

by ermete



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is a potato, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Poe is awesome, Stormpilot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn non è cresciuto con una educazione "normale", quindi di fronte ad emozioni nuove ha reazioni spesso esagerate. Fortunatamente Poe Dameron è sempre nei paraggi e può aiutarlo a comprendere emozioni come Rabbia, Preoccupazione, Gelosia, Eccitazione e Amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di quelle quattro volte in cui Poe Dameron ha dovuto spiegare le emozioni a Finn e di quella volta in cui non ce n'è stato bisogno

 

 

 

 

_Rabbia_

 

Poe Dameron non fa in tempo a scendere dal proprio X-Wing che BB-8 inizia a _bippare_ in maniera concitata. Ed è così agitato che esita solo qualche istante prima di abbandonare il fianco del proprio padrone e rotolare verso uno degli hangar della Resistenza. Il pilota è stupito ed il fatto che il droide sia arrivato a tal punto indica che sta accadendo qualcosa di grave. Che sia un attacco diretto del Primo Ordine? Cos'altro avrebbe potuto agitare BB-8 a tal punto, altrimenti? _A meno che..._

A meno che la cosa non riguardi Finn, ovvio.

"Che diavolo succede qui?"

Tutti all'interno dell'hangar si immobilizzano. Perché se il pacato e sempre sorridente Poe Dameron urla, di sicuro non c'è da scherzare.

Tranne BB-8, ma lui non avrebbe mai paura di Poe! BB-8 che, del tutto spavaldo, si piazza tra Finn ed un gruppo di soldati della Resistenza verso i quali _bippa_ aggressivo.

Nessuno fiata, così Poe si mette tra i due fronti, leggermente ma percettibilmente schierato a favore di Finn, il quale è troppo impegnato a ringhiare verso gli altri per notare quanto il pilota sia serio e persino BB-8 ora inizia a temere che possa scoppiare.

Ma Poe è un leader, quindi non può perdere le staffe in quel modo. Dunque inspira e ripete la domanda.

"Qualcuno può dirmi cosa sta succedendo?"

Dal gruppetto al di là di BB-8 emerge una voce "FN-2187 stava-"

E prima ancora che Finn possa replicare, Poe blocca l'altro con un cenno "Si chiama Finn."

Ma l'altro insiste "Con tutto il rispetto, Capo Nero, non capisco come tu possa fidarti di un ex Stormtrooper. Hanno ucciso centinaia, ma che dico, migliaia di-"

Ancora una volta, Finn non riesce neanche ad aprire bocca che Poe alza davvero la voce "Basta così!"

"Poe..." prova a fermarlo Finn, ma il miglior pilota della Resistenza non ne vuole sapere.

"Finn ha dato prova più e più volte di essere un membro attivo della Resistenza e di aver rifiutato i dogmi del Primo Ordine. E se vi sento ancora una volta fiatare sul suo passato, vi bandisco da questa galassia."

I membri del gruppetto che sembrava avercela tanto con Finn si mordono la lingua, ma alla fine tacciono: in fondo Poe Dameron è un Capitano e non possono assolutamente anche solo immaginare di contraddirlo. Soprattutto quando sembra così agguerrito.

"Lui ha avuto il coraggio di ribellarsi a forze oscure che voi potete solo immaginare, ha lottato contro un condizionamento psicologico che farebbe cedere anche le persone più forti dell'intero universo," insiste Poe, sempre più infervorato. "E tutto perché è una persona pura, buona e che non tornerebbe mai e poi mai indietro sui propri passi."

C'è un attimo di silenzio, una pausa: neanche BB-8 _bippa_ più.

Poe si volta ed inizia ad allontanarsi "E se ciò che vi turba ulteriormente è che Finn non abbia un grado," alza un poco la voce via via che si allontana, per rendersi udibile, "chiederò al Generale Organa di insignirlo col mio stesso grado."

Finn e BB-8 seguono Poe fuori dall'hangar: l'ex Stormtrooper è confuso, non capisce la rabbia dell'uomo e non comprende se sia furioso anche con lui. Lo segue finché Poe non si ferma, ad almeno due chilometri dalla base, in uno spiazzo polveroso sul quale finisce col sdraiarsi.

 _Senza senso_ , pensa Finn.

Poe chiude gli occhi e lascia che il sole lo baci: quel tepore dissipa la rabbia e lascia spazio ad uno dei suoi sorrisi calmi e felici.

BB-8 _bippa_ e Poe inspira a lungo prima di parlare.

"Che cosa ti frulla per la testa, Finn?"

"Tu hai urlato." Dice Finn, subito, segno che aspettava una sorta di permesso per poter parlare.

Poe ride leggermente "Succede anche a me, sai? Raramente, ma succede. E mi stanca più di una battaglia, urlare. Per questo ora me ne starò un po' qui."

"Sì, ma perché? Non stavi semplicemente sgridando dei sottoposti, tu eri... eri..."

"Arrabbiato. Ero arrabbiato." Conferma Poe.

"Perché?"

"Cosa significa _perché_?" Poe punta i gomiti a terra e si tira un po' su "Non voglio più sentire queste storie su di te. Io so quel che vali e lo sai anche tu."

"Sì ma aveva più senso che io fossi arrabbiato, e lo ero, perché sparlavano di me."

"Io..." ora è Poe ad essere confuso "io tengo a te, è normale che mi arrabbi se qualcuno fa o dice cose che possano ferirti."

Finn sta in silenzio ed elabora. Poi Poe gli fa cenno di sederglisi accanto e lui obbedisce.

"Non ti è mai capitato di arrabbiarti per conto di qualcun altro?"

Finn pensa guardando la linea dell'orizzonte "Ricordo che ero furioso quando Kylo Ren ha ucciso Han Solo, o quando ha ferito Rey. E anche quando Kylo Ren ti ha torturato ho provato il desiderio di fermarlo perché non volevo che lo facesse."

"Quando..." Poe scrolla un poco la testa "...ma Kylo Ren mi ha torturato solo una volta, solo-"

"Sì," conferma Finn, abbassando poi lo sguardo su Poe "quando ci siamo conosciuti, quando mi hai salvato."

Poe rimane un poco a bocca aperta. Forse troppo, perché viene ripreso da BB-8.

"Sei stato tu a salvarmi quella volta, Finn. Se non fosse stato per te non sarei mai riuscito a scappare."

Finn osserva Poe e finalmente sorride. "Sei stato tu a salvarmi, Poe Dameron. Mi hai detto che potevo farcela, mi hai dato un'identità, ti sei fidato quando tutto era contro di me, io per primo."

È Poe a rimanere in silenzio ora, ma il suo sguardo si addolcisce.

"Io sapevo che era la cosa giusta da fare, ma non avevo idea di come realizzarla. Non ci hanno insegnato a pensare, ci hanno solo detto che dovevamo eseguire degli ordini, i loro ordini. Ci hanno detto di essere opportunisti e di non arrenderci ad alcuna emozione, di sacrificarci per il Primo Ordine come se non fossimo altro che numeri e i numeri sono infiniti, rimpiazzabili."

"Tu non sei rimpiazzabile perché non sei solo un numero," sussurra Poe. "Per questo ti arrabbi tanto quando ti chiamano in quel modo."

Finn annuisce e continua ad esternare il proprio pensiero "Poi sei arrivato tu, Poe Dameron."

L'ex Stormtrooper osserva il pilota, il quale gli restituisce lo sguardo con semplicità.

"Sei arrivato tu, Poe. Potevi scappare e non l'hai fatto, hai provato a salvare quella gente nonostante fosse chiaro che non ce l'avresti potuta fare. Sei come un dio, Poe, ma eri solo contro tutti, diciamocelo."

Poe rimane ancora una volta interdetto: Finn non ha mai parlato così tanto e, certamente, non si è mai lasciato andare in particolari apprezzamenti.

"Ti saresti sacrificato volentieri per la causa della Resistenza, per la missione. Sei stato torturato," Finn stringe i pugni più forte che può: il ricordo delle urla di Poe è tutt'altro che piacevole, "e sei stato piegato solo perché non potevi combattere contro quel tipo di forza."

"Finn-"

"E quando ti ho proposto la mia bozza di piano..." a Finn scappa una breve risata "Tu non mi hai deriso, non hai provato ad attaccarmi pur di scappare. Tu ti sei fidato di me, non mi hai abbandonato una volta raggiunto il Caccia-TIE. Ti sei semplicemente... fidato."

Finn sembra aver esaurito le parole e ogni energia, perché una volta finito il proprio soliloquio si sdraia, le braccia alzate sopra la testa a coprirsi dalla luce dei soli, le gambe distese, i piedi a martello. Ancora irrequieto.

Poe lo osserva e, non visto, sorride dolcemente verso il giovane. Fa perno sul fianco destro, poi, appoggiandosi leggermente sul busto di Finn: chiude gli occhi e sussurra percettibilmente.

"Tu mi hai salvato, Finn, non lo dimenticherò mai. E, sai, io mi fido molto del mio istinto e quella volta l'istinto mi ha detto che avevo di fronte un ragazzo forte, gentile e di buon animo," gli circonda l'addome col braccio sinistro e gli appoggia la guancia sulla spalla, strofinandocela appena "Quel giorno ci siamo salvati a vicenda: ci siamo trovati e ci siamo persi poco dopo. Pensavo di aver trovato il diamante grezzo più raro al mondo e di averlo perduto subito dopo, irrimediabilmente. Ti ricordi com'ero felice quando ho scoperto che eri vivo, qui, al campo base?"

Finn si irrigidisce appena al contatto con Poe: nessuno lo aveva mai toccato a quel modo. Certo, Poe a volte lo abbracciava, ma per un saluto veloce. Questo invece sembrava deliberato, non indispensabile, non convenzionale. Sembrava voluto.

"Ero felice anche io, Poe Dameron."

"Chiamami solo Poe, dai."

"Di Poe ce ne sono tanti, di Poe Dameron ce n'è solo uno."

"Ma quando parli con me," il pilota alza il volto, ora impossibilmente vicino a quello di Finn, "chiamami solo Poe."

Finn deglutisce e si sofferma ad osservare il volto del pilota: sente un certo tipo di calore riscaldargli il viso e annacquargli gli occhi "Va bene."

Poe sorride per quella reazione e gli si stringe affianco, appoggiando nuovamente la guancia sulla spalla di Finn "Posso stare così per un po', Finn?"

Finn alza lentamente il braccio destro, posandolo con delicatezza su quello di Poe che gli circonda la vita: è il suo modo di acconsentire tacitamente alla sua richiesta.

BB-8, che in tutta la sua vita non era mai stato zitto per così tanto tempo, li filma di nascosto e cerca di capire -comprendere veramente- cosa stiano provando il suo padrone e il suo grande amico Finn.

 

 

 

 

_Preoccupazione_

 

Sapevano che sarebbe stata una missione rischiosa ed era proprio per quel motivo che avevano mandato i migliori: Poe Dameron e il suo squadrone di X-Wing.

Le notizie giungevano tragiche di minuto in minuto e tutti fremevano attorno agli apparecchi che diramavano le comunicazioni dei vari piloti. Tutti fremevano, non solo il Generale Leia che aveva rischiosamente accettato di dare il benestare per quella missione. Tutti. Perché, senza nulla togliere a ciascun pilota della Resistenza, ognuno di loro aveva un amico là fuori, qualcuno a cui era più affezionato rispetto ad altri.

Finn, ad esempio, aveva Poe Dameron. Lo stesso pilota che, in quanto capitano dello squadrone, si sentiva responsabile per tutti. Colui che avrebbe rischiato la propria vita pur di riportare a casa il maggior numero dei suoi sottoposti.

La penultima comunicazione riportava una manovra difensiva del Capo Nero Dameron, il quale aveva coperto la via di fuga ad altri sette X-Wing per poi provare a portare a casa la sua stessa pelle.

L'ultima comunicazione riportava che l'X-Wing su cui viaggiava Poe Dameron era stato colpito e non si conosceva l'entità del danno subito.

Poi più nulla: il salto nell'iperspazio aveva definitivamente chiuso le comunicazioni.

È a quel punto che Finn corre al di fuori del centro di comando, diretto verso l'hangar esterno, lo sguardo dritto verso il cielo.

L'hanno raggiunto anche diversi squadroni di soccorso medico quando iniziano a vedersi i primi X-Wing, più o meno danneggiati, battere lo spazio aereo di D'Qar: quello di Poe Dameron è l'ultimo ed il più danneggiato. E leggermente fuori rotta rispetto alla pista di atterraggio.

Finn urla il nome del Capitano di quel battaglione, come se potesse servire a qualcosa, come se potesse sentirlo, come se potesse salvarlo. Sa che è inutile, ma gli è uscito spontaneo. Così come le gambe si muovono automaticamente verso il punto in cui l'X-Wing pilotato da Poe sta rovinosamente atterrando.

Quando l'X-Wing è fermo e fumante a terra, i comandi liberano subito BB-8 ed aprono la fusoliera fumante e tutti, da Finn ai soccorritori, si fanno in quattro per raggiungerli al più presto. Capo Nero -Poe- è il capitano più carismatico e amato della Resistenza e tutti faranno il possibile per salvarlo, tutti si stanno arrampicando sull'ormai inutilizzabile X-Wing di Poe e staccano pezzi di metallo pur di liberarlo al più presto.

Quando riescono ad estrarre il corpo di Poe dalla fusoliera, tutti sono sollevati quando lo scoprono vivo: malconcio, certo, ma finché porti a casa tutti e quattro gli arti è già una vittoria -Luke Skywalker ne sa qualcosa- e quando il pilota apre stancamente gli occhi, tutti urlano per accoglierlo nel mondo dei coscienti.

Urlano tutti tranne Finn che, ora che ha la conferma che Poe è vivo, è paralizzato.

_Cosa avrei fatto se..._

Il suo terribile pensiero è interrotto dalla flebile voce di Poe che chiama il suo nome che muove con fatica la mano destra verso di lui.

È un riflesso a muovere l'ex Stormtrooper che, dopo aver preso la mano del pilota nella propria, annuisce verso i soccorritori che fanno partire l'hovercraft con sopra entrambi gli uomini, diretti verso l'ospedale del campo.

 

 

Viene fuori che se Poe Dameron è vivo e, anzi, ha riportato anche meno ferite di quanto sarebbe stato umanamente possibile ipotizzare, è merito della sua abilità come pilota. E, per chi ci crede, della sua buona stella. Per Finn, invece, Poe è come un dio e gli dei -si sa- fanno miracoli, quindi tanto meglio per lui.

Quando i medici hanno liberato la stanza, Finn è riuscito ad entrarvici: non ci sperava, ma a quanto pareva lui aveva un permesso speciale per poterlo fare. Lui non ha domandato oltremodo e i medici non si sono sentiti in dovere di dare ulteriori spiegazioni.

Poe è ad occhi chiusi quando Finn entra: il respiro è lieve ma regolare, i capelli di cui va tanto fiero sono spettinati e gli cadono disordinatamente sulla fronte. Ha diverse medicazioni su braccia e gambe: bruciature, riconosce Finn. Ma tutto sommato, gli è davvero andata bene.

_Meno male._

"Finn."

Il giovane sorride appena e gli si avvicina ulteriormente: si siede accanto al letto e con la mano destra gli viene spontaneo spostargli qualche ciuffo dalla fronte. Sa quanto ci tenga a quei dannati, bellissimi ciuffi.

"Sei sveglio."

Poe sorride ed apre gli occhi: è un sorriso sollevato, stanco eppur grato. Di essere lì, di avere ancora una volta Finn accanto.

"Finn."

"Sono qui, Poe." prova a rassicurarlo il giovane, ma la verità è che trema leggermente. Ancora non riesce a scacciare dalla testa quel terribile pensiero.

"Finn." ripete ancora Poe. Una, due, tre volte.

"Poe?"

"Finn." questa volta il tono è definitivo, ha messo un punto, ha smesso di ripeterlo.

Finn non domanda oltremodo: si china un poco, verso il torace di Poe ed ascolta il costante battito del suo cuore. La vita di Poe, il suo essere vivo. L'unica cosa che conta.

Il pilota alza stancamente la mano e la poggia sulla testa dell'altro: il palmo è appesantito dalla fatica, le dita sono alleggerite dal sollievo.

"È la cosa che continuavo a ripetere. Finn: il tuo nome. Mentre fuggivo, mentre tiravo il mio X-Wing al massimo per cercare di sopravvivere," un sospiro "Finn. Voglio rivedere Finn, non posso morire qui e ora."

Finn ruota il capo che, pur poggiando sempre sul torace di Poe, è ora rivolto verso il viso del pilota "Fa male, Poe."

"No, non mi fa molto male," fraintende il pilota.

"No. _Io_ sto male, Poe."

Poe reclina il capo di lato "Cosa ti fa male?"

"Tu."

Al pilota scappa un risolino "Credo che tu ti stia sbagliando."

"No," Finn è fermo sulla propria convinzione. "Tu, rischiando di morire, mi hai fatto male."

Poe apre la bocca e per qualche istante non sa cosa dire. Infine, decide che non può fare altro che dire una cosa "Scusa."

"Non lo fare più."

Le labbra di Poe, seccate dall'arsura, si allargano in un leggero sorriso "Si chiama preoccupazione, Finn. Quando tieni a qualcuno è inevitabile."

"Non lo fare più," ribadisce l'ex Stromtrooper.

Il pilota sorride con dolcezza e continua ad accarezzargli lo scalpo "Sai, anche quando Kylo Ren ti ha ferito ero preoccupato a morte. La verità, Finn, è che quando si tiene a qualcuno intervengono molti sentimenti. Non solo quelli positivi, non si è solo felici perché l'altra persona ti rende tale. È come se fosse tutto amplificato, nel bene e nel male."

"Più si tiene a qualcuno, più i sentimenti nei suoi confronti sono amplificati," ripete Finn.

Poe annuisce e Finn arriccia il naso.

"È una fregatura. Perché non esistono solo emozioni positive in una cosa bella come..." Finn gesticola e finisce con l'indicare entrambi "...questa."

"Non sarebbe realistico, Finn. Sei il primo a sapere più che bene che esiste un equilibrio nella Forza, così come in tutto." E prima che Finn possa protestare, Poe si affretta ad aggiungere "In primo luogo, la presenza di avvenimenti negativi può far apprezzare ancor di più quelli positivi. E, inoltre, la forza di un legame sta nel riuscire a superare i momenti difficili."

Finn riflette a fondo: lo fa sempre quando Poe gli insegna qualcosa di nuovo. E si ritrova costretto a sospirare ed annuire: Poe ha sempre ragione, Poe è il suo dio.

"Tu ed io siamo legati," sussurra Finn.

"Indissolubilmente," conferma Poe.

Entrambi sorridono e quando Poe si sposta un po' più a destra, Finn ha lo spazio necessario per sdraiarsi accanto a lui: lo fa, pur senza gravare sulle ferite del pilota.

"Sei un eroe, Poe."

"Sei il motore che fa sì che io lo sia, Finn."

L'abbraccio che li lega è lieve, ma non per questo meno affettuoso.

 

 

 

_Gelosia_

 

Tutto era iniziato quando alcuni membri della Resistenza erano riusciti a catturare alcuni Stormtrooper. Vivi.

A Finn non andava giù: sapeva quanto potessero essere pericolosi, quindi perché portarli alla base della Resistenza? Potevano interrogarli altrove! Ma, d'altronde Capo Giallo, per quanto fosse un ottimo pilota, non brillava certo in intelligenza.

E, come se non bastasse, Poe era tra gli elementi designati per l'interrogatorio. No, decisamente a Finn non andava giù.

"Poe. Dovete ucciderli e basta," è il nuovo tentativo di Finn, mentre segue il gruppetto capitanato dal Generale Organa.

"Ucciderli e basta?" ripete Poe, stupito, in fondo. "E se io avessi fatto lo stesso con te? Se non ti avessi dato neanche l'opportunità di parlare?"

"Io sono diverso!" sbotta Finn, facendo girare i diversi capi degli squadroni e il Generale Organa.

Poe prende Finn per un braccio e lo porta ad una certa distanza dal gruppo dei capitani. "Finn tu sei diverso, certo. Ma prima di te non pensavamo che uno Stormtrooper potesse cambiare. Potrebbero essercene altri come te."

"No, non esiste, non è possibile," è l'irremovibile punto di vista di Finn.

"Mi stupisco di te," lo rimprovera Capo Nero. "Tra tutti, proprio tu dovresti capire l'importanza di non doversi fermare di fronte alle apparenze. _Io_ ," sottolinea "non ho giudicate _te_ ," rimarca ulteriormente "dalla divisa che indossavi. Ti ho ascoltato e mi sono fidato. E ho fatto bene."

" _Io_ ," sottolinea Finn a sua volta "sono l'unico ad aver disertato il Primo Ordine!"

"Finora sì, Finn, finora!" sbotta anche Poe, a quel punto. "Nulla ci vieta di non ritenerli idonei e possiamo comunque estrapolare delle informazioni utili da loro," aggiunge dopo, più calmo.

Ma se Poe si calma, Finn invece ansima e lo sfida con lo sguardo "Tu vuoi un altro?" ringhia ora "Ne vuoi uno più forte di me? Uno migliore? Uno che non fosse addetto alle pulizie? Un altro animaletto a cui dare un nome? C'erano dei BL, chiamali Bill!"

Poe ora spalanca gli occhi e la bocca e finalmente capisce: _gelosia_. Non sa se esserne dispiaciuto o deliziato.

"Finn-"

"No!" esplode l'ex Stormtrooper, che ora fa per allontanarsi "Vai a battezzarne un altro, non me ne importa più niente!"

Poe rimane spiazzato da quella scenata, quasi dimentico che Finn vive ogni emozione amplificata, proprio come un bambino alle prime esperienze. Così come ora sa che è meglio lasciare il giovane da solo. O meglio, in compagnia di qualcuno che saprà ascoltarlo: chiede a BB-8 di seguirlo, poi raggiunge gli altri comandanti nella stanza riservata agli interrogatori. Si prospettava una giornata lunghissima.

 

In realtà, l'interrogatorio si è esaurito nel giro di poche ore, poiché è risultato a tutti molto chiaro e molto in fretta che quegli Stormtrooper non potevano essere salvati dal condizionamento. Troppo radicato e impresso troppo a lungo.

Così ora Poe è libero di andare da Finn, cercare di risolvere la situazione e, magari, farla evolvere in qualcosa di piacevole. Perché, diciamocelo, Poe era famoso per essere un libertino, un dongiovanni -come c'era scritto in vecchi reperti archeoantropologici riguardanti il pianeta da cui dicono che provenga la razza umana- ma era anche vero che sembrava andare a secco da troppi mesi, ormai. Per gli hangar del campo base si susseguivano voci e prese in giro circa il suo aver appeso l'uccello al chiodo e altre bambinate simili. La verità era che voleva Finn con tutto se stesso ma, al contempo, non era neanche certo che il giovane avesse una libido o una vera capacità di amare nel puro senso della parola. Quindi, per il momento aveva, più elegantemente detto, optato per l'astinenza. Non che fosse facile, ma quando si ama qualcuno si sanno fare delle rinunce.

Fortunatamente BB-8 è riuscito a tenere a bada il furente Finn che, chiuso nel suo alloggio, sta preparando un borsone con tanta rabbia e poca efficienza.

Poe non si disturba a bussare ed entra nell'alloggio chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

"Cosa stai facendo?" chiede retoricamente, iniziando a raccogliere da terra alcuni degli oggetti che Finn vorrebbe portare con sé in un ipotetico viaggio lontano da lui e da tutti.

"Allora? Dov'è Bill? O se l'è preso qualcun altro?" replica Finn con rabbia e una strafottenza che non gli appartiene veramente.

"Smettila," sussurra Poe usando quel tono di voce che in molti definirebbero magico.

Finn si blocca e deglutisce, ma non alza lo sguardo verso l'altro.

Poe si intrufola nello spazio personale di Finn cingendogli le braccia attorno alla vita: è già capitato che si scambiassero segni di affetto, come abbracci e coccole caste, ma questo contatto ha una sfumatura diversa. Sa di desiderio di possesso, come se volesse reclamarlo.

"E poi," continua Poe, quando vede che Finn non l'ha cacciato via, probabilmente stordito dalla vicinanza dell'uomo, dal suo profumo e dall'azzardo di quel contatto. "Non sei veramente arrabbiato con me, non ti sei levato la mia giacca."

Finn deglutisce e sente il suo battito cardiaco accelerare "Sì, sono arrabbiato," sussurra a sua volta. "Ma non è vero che non me ne importa più niente."

"Lo so," ora che ha il nulla osta di Finn, Poe stringe ulteriormente le braccia attorno alla sua vita, i toraci ora si toccano e si scambiano il calore corporeo. "Anzi, è tutto il contrario, vero?"

"La devi smettere," impone Finn ed è un classico: non sa molto sulle emozioni e sui rapporti interpersonali, ma è solito ordinare a Poe cosa vorrebbe che facesse.

"Di fare cosa?" e per un istante Poe spera che non gli chieda di smettere di toccarlo.

"Questa cosa per cui ti importa anche degli altri," spiega Finn per poi voltarsi, finalmente, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con Poe, condividendo in parte la sua stessa aria. "Smettila, non mi piace. Devo essere l'unico di cui ti importi qualcosa."

Poe chiude gli occhi e si morde le labbra: sarebbe così facile reclinare il viso e incastrarlo con quello di Finn, sarebbe così facile baciarlo, dal punto di vista tecnico. Ma Finn lo vorrebbe? O il suo è solo un platonico desiderio di appartenenza?

"Finn," sospira il pilota, riaprendo gli occhi. "Come puoi non capire che solo di te mi importa in questo modo?"

"In questo modo," ripete Finn, pensando.

"Ho altri amici, certo. E tu hai i tuoi. Ma tu sei più importante degli altri, non è forse evidente?" alza le mani e gli prende il viso con delicatezza, accarezzandogli le guance. "Mi hai mai visto accarezzare qualcuno come faccio con te?"

Finn gonfia le guance in uno sbuffo e lentamente alza a sua volta le mani, fermandole però sulle braccia del pilota "Ho sentito dire cose su di te."

Poe spalanca gli occhi, ma sa che non può mentire. E, soprattutto, non vuole farlo "Prima di conoscerti diciamo che... mi divertivo, ecco." Poe vede Finn giudicarlo con lo sguardo, quindi cerca di correggere il tiro "Non avevo un legame con nessuno e le persone con cui sono stato non avevano legami a loro volta: non facevamo male a nessuno."

"Ma ora sei cambiato," puntualizza il giovane.

Il pilota annuisce, ed ecco che sboccia nuovamente il suo bel sorriso sul viso. "Da quando ti conosco, sì. Farei del male ad entrambi se mi comportassi come prima e io non voglio fare del male né a me, né a te."

Finn rimugina di nuovo sulle parole di Poe e lascia che il pilota azzardi delle carezze sempre nuove, una vicinanza mai osata prima. Si chiede se arriverà a baciarlo.

"A cosa stai pensando?" sussurra Poe che, dopo aver appoggiato la fronte su quella di Finn, ciondola appena, come se stessero ballando una particolare melodia che ha in testa.

Anche Finn lo stringe ora, insinuando le mani dietro la schiena di Poe, fermandosi poco al di sopra della sua cintura "Non ti legare a nessun altro."

"Va bene, capo." è lo scherzo di Poe Dameron.

"Specialmente ad uno Stormtrooper. O ad un ex Stormtrooper."

Poe non può fare a meno di sorridere per quella vena di gelosia presente in Finn "Presenti esclusi, ovviamente."

Finn sorride, finalmente "Presenti esclusi."

 

 

 

_Eccitazione_

 

Uno dei passatempi preferiti di Poe è quello di collezionare vecchi reperti archeoantropologici provenienti dalla Terra, per imparare gli usi e i costumi delle civiltà dalle quali provengono. Quindi il suo alloggio, più grande rispetto a quelli degli altri -Ah, i privilegi di un Capitano!- è pieno di memorabilia riguardanti le vecchissime ere terrestri. E, ovviamente, Finn è libero di curiosare e fare quel che vuole nella stanza di Capo Nero.

Finn è certo che stiano insieme, ma non c'è nulla di ufficiale, nulla di scritto, non un simbolo, nulla. Eppure anche le altre persone all'interno della base lo danno per scontato. Per questo motivo quando entra nei suoi alloggi anche quando Poe non c'è, non gli dicono nulla.

Tuttavia, il giorno in cui Finn trova nella libreria di Poe un libricino chiamato KamaSutra, si pente un poco di essersi messo a curiosare senza il permesso del pilota.

_Anche se..._

Finn ha capito già da tempo che manca qualcosa nella loro relazione: sente gli altri, soprattutto gli altri piloti, fare domande indiscrete che lui non comprende e che Poe capisce fin troppo bene e alle quali risponde vagamente. Quindi sa che manca una componente fisica e gli dispiace far mancare qualcosa a Poe, ma la verità è che non sa come contribuire per soddisfarlo.

Si abbracciano, certo. E ultimamente si baciano anche. Ma nulla rispetto ai baci che ha visto in giro, per caso, quando vedeva due persone legate ufficialmente tra di loro salutarsi dopo una lunga separazione.

Quindi, forse, è il caso che sfogli un po' quel libro?

BB-8 sembra incoraggiarlo! O almeno, così gli sembra. Perché Poe capisce quel linguaggio assurdo e lui no? A volte pensa che se lo inventi.

È un pomeriggio lungo e Finn ha finito di sfogliare il libro quando ha capito il loro problema. Lui non è una donna e neanche Poe lo è, è evidente. E il libro parla solo di uomini e donne. Che siano destinati a lasciarsi?

Non fa in tempo a mugolare a riguardo che Poe entra negli alloggi salutando con il solito entusiasmo che lo contraddistingue.

Finn, d'altro canto, nasconde il libro sotto il cuscino e riesce a dissimulare il proprio imbarazzo come un bambino sporco di marmellata da cima a piedi riesce a nascondere di aver rubato il barattolo in cima allo scaffale.

"Che c'è?" chiede Poe, ridendo leggermente. "Hai combinato qualcosa, vero?" domanda ancora e, all'evenienza, non è neanche arrabbiato perché continua a sorridere: diamine, Finn potrebbe anche fargli saltare in aria il suo X-Wing nuovo di zecca che non riuscirebbe a rimproverarlo neanche per scherzo!

"Io... niente." ritratta la propria ammissione, Finn, troppo imbarazzato per confessare.

Poe ride e scuote il capo "Hai fatto qualcosa, riesco a leggertelo in quel faccino accaldato."

 _Accaldato_? È vero, nota Finn, lui è accaldato. Il libro gli ha fatto qualche sorta di magia!

"Togliti la giacca se hai caldo, no? Non mi offendo mica se ti levi la mia giacca per qualche minuto, so che ti piace e che ci tieni."

Finn non riesce a rispondere, ma il suo insistere a voler star fermo in quella posizione insospettisce Poe che, un po' per scherzo e un po' per capire cosa stia nascondendo, salta su Finn facendolo rotolare di lato e scoprendo quindi il suo tesoro nascosto.

"No!" protesta il giovane, ma il pilota si è già impossessato del libro e gli basta leggere il titolo per capire di cosa si tratti. D'altronde è qualcosa che rimane facilmente impressa nella mente.

"Tu stavi leggendo questo libro?" Poe sembra divertito e stuzzicato dall'idea.

"Io, io..." prova Finn, ma alla fine non resiste più. "Non dare retta a quel libro, Poe!"

"Perché mai?" chiede Poe che, a quel punto, è alquanto confuso. Infatti qualche posizione l'aveva presa proprio da quel libro, coi suoi precedenti amanti e non era andata per niente male.

"Perché io non voglio che ci lasciamo!"

"Devo aver dimenticato di leggere le note, perché non mi pare ci sia scritta una cosa del genere qui."

"Ma no, non capisci," sbotta Finn scocciato e gli prende il libro dalle mani: lo apre in una pagina a caso e gli mostra l'illustrazione. "Guarda! Un uomo ed una donna!" un'altra pagina "Un uomo e una donna." ancora una "Guarda, uno Woki e un Ewok? No, ancora un uomo ed una donna!"

"Non c'erano Woki ed Ewok sulla Terra, Finn."

"Il punto è," Finn alza la voce, per poi riabbassarla mestamente. "Secondo il libro dobbiamo lasciarci, perché non siamo un uomo ed una donna. Ma due uomini."

Poe spalanca la bocca e finalmente capisce "Oh... no, Finn, no." Il pilota scuote il capo ed allarga le braccia per accogliere il giovane "Questo è solo un libro, qualcosa a cui ispirarsi, non significa che ci dobbiamo lasciare."

Finn si intrufola tra le braccia di Poe e desidera di poterci stare tutta la vita "Ma noi non facciamo queste cose. Tu prima le facevi e ora non le fai più. Non ti mancano?"

Poe osserva il bellissimo ragazzo che ha tra le braccia e non può che confessare "Beh, sì, mi mancano..." alza l'indice verso il viso di Finn, prima che possa protestare. "...ma questo non vuol dire che non possiamo farle, sai?"

Stavolta è Finn a spalancare la bocca, stupito "Perché non le abbiamo fatte finora?"

"Per questo!" ride Poe, indicandolo. "Sei giovane, guarda come hai reagito a questo libro, non volevo spaventarti."

"Ma tu hai rinunciato a queste cose-" Finn non riesce neanche a finire la frase.

"Per te? Rinuncerei al mio X-Wing per te, Finn." una piccola pausa, poi Poe riprende "E non sono neanche sicuro che ti piacciano, queste cose."

"Perché?" chiede Finn, seriamente curioso.

Poe sospira "Di solito vengono spontaneamente quando due persone si piacciono."

Finn abbassa lo sguardo "Pensi che mi abbiano fatto qualcosa? Intendo, quando servivo ancora il Primo Ordine. Qualcosa per non farci distrarre dal puro e semplice servire il Primo Ordine."

"Io..." mormora Poe, stringendolo a sé "...non posso saperlo, ma spero di no. Sai, fare l'amore con la persona con cui si ha un legame è molto bello."

"Quindi il fatto che non siamo uomo e donna non conta, ne sei sicuro?"

Poe sorride e scuote il capo "No, Finn. I miei precedenti amanti erano tutti uomini. E funzionava tutto alla grande."

"Sì, grazie, non voglio i dettagli," borbotta Finn, sempre geloso nei confronti del suo prestigiosissimo Capo Nero. Poi ha un'idea "Senti, non possiamo provare?"

"Provare?" dice Poe, vago. Ovviamente lui sa già da tempo che quella è l'unica soluzione per avere la prova definitiva, ma sa anche che una eventuale conferma negativa potrebbe separarli per sempre. E se il problema di Finn fosse, semplicemente, che non è attratto sessualmente dagli uomini?

Finn legge la titubanza negli occhi di Poe "Non vuoi? Tu sei bravo, o almeno così dicono. Tu sai come fare."

"Va bene," acconsente Poe perché non può essere così egoista da privare Finn di un'eventuale vita sessuale. Sia con lui o con qualcun altro. Non può essere egoista perché lo ama troppo. Anche a costo di soffrirne.

"Non sembri convinto," mugugna Finn che, tuttavia lascia che Poe lo guidi, sdraiandosi e permettendogli di sovrastarlo.

"È che... spero solo di piacerti," sussurra il pilota, gli occhi dolci, appena languidi e le labbra su quelle di Finn.

Finn vorrebbe rispondere che è ovvio che gli piacerà, perché lui gli piace già, ma viene zittito dal bacio di Poe che appare subito diverso da quelli che si sono dati finora.

Poe, infatti, si inarca leggermente premendo il bacino su quello di Finn e gli allaccia le braccia attorno al collo per non allontanare quelle labbra che sta baciando avidamente. Era da tanto che aspettava questo momento, Poe, e non se lo lascerà certo scappare. Era da tanto che voleva esplorare il corpo di Finn centimetro per centimetro, insegnargli come fare affinché lui poi potesse ricambiare.

"P-Poe-" inspira Finn a bocca aperta e guarda verso il basso, verso il viso del suo pilota -del suo dio- arrossato e impegnato a baciargli il torace. _Quando gli aveva alzato la maglietta?_

"Piccolo..." lo chiama Poe e nonostante il nomignolo la voce è predatoria "Devo proprio toglierti la giacca, nonostante ti stia così bene," e, nel dirlo, si morde le labbra.

Non è la prima volta che lo fa, nota Finn, che ora non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto si sia trattenuto il suo adorato pilota. Lo asseconda, dunque, andandogli incontro per baciarlo e per alzarsi abbastanza da riuscire a togliersi la giacca.

Il sorriso di Poe è ferino e anche se non è andato a caccia come era solito fare, la soddisfazione di poter toccare Finn in quel modo è comunque appagante. Gli sfila la maglietta e fa lo stesso con la propria ed è eccitante anche il mischiarsi delle loro pelli diverse, una sull'altra, entrambe coperte da una leggera patina di sudore.

Quando Finn passa le mani sulla schiena di Poe, la scopre infuocata e i mugolii del suo pilota lo fanno gemere di riflesso "Poe..."

"Finn," sussurra Poe mentre insinua una mano tra di loro, poi dentro i pantaloni dell'altro. "Ti piace?"

Finn non riesce a rispondere perché, sì, gli piace, _decisamente_. E Poe non perde altro tempo: i vestiti di entrambi spariscono e il pilota si sistema sopra Finn in modo che, una volta sdraiato su di lui, la frizione causata dai suoi movimenti porti piacere ad entrambi.

Finn apre la bocca e piega il capo all'indietro esponendo involontariamente il collo che viene baciato, morsicato, succhiato da Poe che impone la propria forza fisica inchiodandolo al letto e strofinandosi su di lui. I loro sessi, gonfi e stimolati dalla lunga astinenza, sfregano uno sull'altro fino a liberare un piacere trattenuto da troppo tempo, per motivi diversi.

Finn è senza fiato mentre si aggrappa a Poe con tutto se stesso e Poe, semplicemente, si lascia ingabbiare dalle braccia e dalle gambe del suo giovane compagno. Entrambi spossati, ambedue estasiati, nessun insoddisfatto.

"Poe, oh..." Finn si mangia le parole che, se fossero uscite dalla sua bocca, sarebbero state imprecazioni susseguite da altre parole non proprio eleganti. "Poe, perché non l'abbiamo fatto prima? È stato come volare, scendere in picchiata e riprendere quota all'ultimo, verso l'infinito."

Quelle parole donano completa serenità a Poe che riesce a scacciare definitivamente i timori che lo avevano suggestionato poco prima "Perché sono un idiota, Finn. Potrai mai perdonarmi?"

Finn sorride: è accaldato, eccitato e gli occhi sono languidi per il piacere. Sente il cuore scoppiargli e la visione di Poe messo nelle sue stesse condizioni è oltremodo eccitante "Solo se mi farai volare in questo modo. Ancora e ancora."

"Sono fortunato, allora," sorride Poe, bloccandogli i polsi sopra la testa, "se si tratta di volare, allora sono perdonato."

Finn sorride perché sa quanto il suo adorato Poe sia orgoglioso se si parla della sua abilità nel pilotare "Lo so, tu puoi far volare tutto."

Poe, infatti, è completamente sedotto dalle parole di Finn e lo dimostra regalandogli un nuovo giro, un nuovo round, un nuovo _volo_.

 

 

 

_Amore_

 

Qualche ora dopo, Poe si sta riposando tra le braccia di un soddisfattissimo Finn. Hanno provato _alcune cose_ , come le ha chiamate Poe, anche se, sempre citando il pilota, _è meglio andarci piano e aspettare prima di avere un rapporto completo_. Finn non ha totalmente idea di cosa significhi, ma ha imparato a fidarsi del suo adorato Poe Dameron, quindi aspetterà con lui. Qualunque cosa ci sia da aspettare.

Poe si stiracchia tra le braccia di Finn, risvegliandosi con un sorriso compiaciuto disegnato sul viso.

"Ehi," mugola e Finn gli va incontro alla ricerca di un bacio che il pilota non esista a elargire.

"Quindi adesso cosa succede?" domanda il giovane e il pilota si stiracchia nuovamente cercando di svegliarsi.

"In che senso?"

"Nel senso..." in realtà Finn non sa bene cosa chiedere. L'ha chiesto proprio perché non lo sa. "È cambiato qualcosa tra di noi?"

Poe si gratta un principio di barba sul mento e sorride intenerito "Siamo sempre legati, abbiamo sempre una relazione esclusiva. In più ora facciamo l'amore, ma quello che provo per te non è cambiato. Non è diminuito, sicuramente. Al massimo è aumentato."

Finn ringrazia sempre mentalmente che Poe sia sempre così chiaro nelle proprie spiegazioni perché a volte, quando la gente è criptica ed ermetica, proprio non la capisce. E ciò che ha detto Poe gli piace un sacco. Gli si sdraia accanto, il suo retro contro il fronte di Poe e si accoccola lì, soddisfatto.

"Il mio piccolo cucchiaio," mormora il pilota baciandogli il collo e il percorso che porta fino alla spalla. "Sei felice," non una domanda, bensì una meravigliosa certezza.

"Anche tu lo sei," replica Finn, certo anche lui di quanto stia accadendo. "È perché ci amiamo," il tono è nuovamente sicuro, nessuna inflessione che possa suggerire una domanda.

Poe è leggermente stupito, ma d'altronde è normale che Finn stia imparando a destreggiarsi coi normali sentimenti umani, ormai si conoscono da più di un anno. "Sì, Finn. È perché ci amiamo."

"Non ho neanche dovuto chiedere conferma, visto?"

Poe ride leggermente "Sì, sei bravissimo."

"Perché lo so, viene da dentro di me."

"Cosa?"

"Che ti amo."

Poe annuisce lentamente, mordendosi le labbra per la felicità, trattenendosi dallo scoppiare di gioia.

"Ti amo anche io, Finn."

 

 


End file.
